Always
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Dan yang paling tak kumengerti adalah, mengapa aku selalu menunggunya?


Based on Metantei Conan Movie: Countdown to Heaven. Scene di mana menara kembar salah satunya terbakar dan Ran dan Conan satu-satunya (atau dua-duanya? Lol) masih terjebak di dalamnya. Ran sudah mengikatkan selang plastik ke pinggangnya dan Conan.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Aoyama Gosho, the plot belongs to Metantei Conan Movie Maker Group (?).

* * *

**ALWAYS**

Aku lelah. Aku lelah harus selalu menunggunya, Menunggu si bodoh maniak cerita misteri itu, yang langsung melesat ke ujung bumi begitu mendengar ada kasus yang terjadi. Huh, menunggu apa? Memangnya aku ini ibunya? Aku lelah, aku bosan menunggu, terus menunggunya yang entah kapan akan kembali.

Apa sih sebenarnya yang dilakukannya, di entah-di-mana-dia-berada? Sebegitu pentingnyakah sehingga ia sampai harus meninggalkan sekolahnya? Sampai harus meninggalkanku? Sebegitu sulitnyakah kasus yang ia hadapi sampai-sampai hingga kini kasusnya belum terpecahkan? Sebegitu sibuknyakah sehingga ia hanya bisa seminggu sekali, atau bahkan sebulan sekali meneleponku?

Dan bila kutanyakan padanya kapan ia akan pulang di telepon, ia hanya akan berkata sambil tersenyum (maksudnya kubayangkan ia tersenyum dari jeda waktu sebelum ia menjawab dan tarikan napasnya yang lembut), "Tunggulah aku...."

Yang paling tidak kumengerti adalah, mengapa aku selalu menunggunya?

"Kak Ran, Kakak tidak takut ya?" Aku tersentak. Takut? Ya, wajar saja bila anak sekecil dia merasa takut. Siapa sih yang tidak takut berada di lantai empat puluh lima sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang tengah terbakar?

Dan lagi, tak ada dia yang siap melindungiku seperti seorang ksatria berbaju zirah mengkilap, seperti yang dijanjikannya. Bukannya aku ingin dilindungi seperti seorang wanita lemah tak berdaya. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan, mengetahui ada yang akan menangkapmu ketika jatuh, meskipun kau seorang atlet loncat indah, misalnya. Sayangnya, sekali lagi, di saat berbahaya, tak ada dia di sampingku.

Yang ada hanya aku dan seorang bocah berkacamata berumur tujuh tahun, sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di keadaan seperti ini.

Well, sebenarnya aku tahu ada yang bisa kulakukan, yang sebentar lagi akan kucoba. Namun dengan tipisnya kemungkinan keberhasilannya...

_"Tunggulah aku, Ran...."_

Kata-katanya kembali terngiang di telingaku. Dan mendadak aliran tekad bercampur adrenalin merasuki pembuluh darahku.

Aku menoleh dengan senyum di wajahku. Senyum sedih, atau mungkin senyum pasrah, aku tak tahu. "Aku takut, Conan. Tapi aku harus menunggu Sinichi. Aku harus terus bertahan hidup untuk menunggunya kembali. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil seperti di film-film, tapi aku akan mencobanya."

Ia memandangku dalam. Aku tak tahu, pandangan yang ditujukannya bermaksud melihat seberapa seriusnya aku, atau pandangan yang mengatakan apa-kau-sudah-gila? Aku tak peduli. Aku sudah menetapkan hatiku.

Ya, aku harus bertahan hidup untuk menunggunya. Sampai kapanpun. Kini aku mengerti, hidup ini berharga bila kita mempunyai seseorang yang kita tunggu. Dengan begitu kita akan terus berjuang untuk tetap hidup, agar kita dapat mencapainya. Ada saatnya kita merasa bimbang, atau terpuruk dalam kesendirian, merasa gagal dan kalah. namun pada satu titik kita harus selalu bangkit dan berjuang kembali, untuk meraih tujuan kita.

Dan aku ingin menemuinya....

Yah, semoga saja selang plastik yang mengikatku dan Conan dapat bertahan dari kobaran api yang sebentar lagi akan sampai kemari. Aku harus dapat menyelamatkan Conan. Dan aku ingin menunggunya...

_"Tunggulah aku, Ran... "_

Ya, aku akan selalu menunggumu, Sinichi. Selalu...

Aku mendekap erat tubuh kecil Conan, dan memandang ke bawah dengan penuh determinasi.

Dan akupun melompat....

_Sometimes you win  
Sometimes you lose  
It doesn't matter  
You make mistakes but for a reason  
There's a chance to be won  
God bless you for being yourself  
Sometimes life is so beautiful yeah  
(always give my love)  
(always give my love to you)  
(Always give my love)_

(Always, Kuraki Mai)

* * *

**A/N.** Fanfic pendek ini dibuat sekitar lima tahun lalu, waktu saya masih polos dan nulisnya masih cupu XD (sekarang juga sepertinya ga banyak berubah, ugh...). Dibuat segera setelah "Countdown to Heaven" selesai tayang di Indosiar (upsie...), dalam waktu kira-kira sepuluh menitan, berdasar ide yang tiba-tiba merayap ke otak. Jangan tanya kenapa ada penggalan lagu ending "Countdown to Heaven" di sini. Nyambungnya sebelah mana, saya juga ga tau. Non-edited. Waktu lagi bersih-bersih laptop nemu ini... Just thought I'll post it here ;D.

OOS (Out of Story [?]): Yeah, I haven't updated my other stories. Don't kill me please.... *hide*


End file.
